The present invention relates to a process for producing an organic material, in the form of a powder and/or foam, having considerable flame-extinguishing properties and usable in current extinguishers and fire-fighting systems which use powder or foam products or the like.
As is known, the greatest difficulties encountered when extinguishing fires, whether small or large, arise from the fact that currently available extinguishing products are not always capable of creating an adequate inert atmosphere, capable of rapidly smothering the flames, around the region on fire.
Various kinds of extinguishing products are in fact used according to the characteristics of the fire to be put out: these products are, in addition to water, particular products which in some cases are constituted by foams, carbon dioxide snow, or halogenated liquids; products in powder form, for example mixtures of soda and inert substances, which generally perform a smothering and cooling action, are used in other cases.
It is also known that most of current fire-fighting products, although effective in terms of flame extinguishing, in practice have various drawbacks both in practical terms and, most of all, in ecological terms.
Many known extinguishing products in fact develop, when they come into contact with the flames, vapors and fumes which are almost always toxic, or are corrosive. Some of the known products do not maintain their qualitative properties when subjected to the pressures necessary to project the product onto the fire. Furthermore, many known products have a limited storage life since their characteristics change in a relatively short time.